Washing of produce on a small scale, such as occurs at retail groceries, bulk food stores, fresh squeezed juice stores, and the like, creates a number of issues. Usually, the store simply relies on a conventional sink to wash the produce prior to displaying the produce. One of the safety issues created by using a sink is water spillage on the floor. This can pose slipping and falling hazards to the workers in the area. Further, the manual raising and lowering of containers full of produce into and out of sinks can lead to back injuries or crushed feet and toes. Accordingly, there is a need to wash produce on a small scale that eliminates one or more drawbacks with the current methods.